


Sa propre nature

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [158]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Jürgen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hasan, Beta Robert, Champions League, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Niko, Protect Niko 2k19
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Son statut avait toujours été une problématique, alors pendant un match de ligue des champions, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir de palpitations liées à sa chaleur.





	Sa propre nature

**Author's Note:**

> jsp

Sa propre nature

 

Il n’y avait jamais eu beaucoup d’alpha forts dans sa vie, que ce soit en Croatie ou dans tous les clubs où il avait joué. En fait à part à Frankfurt, Niko n’avait jamais été en contact direct avec un alpha : Seul Ante avait eu cette force naturelle, tous les autres alphas du club portaient plus une signature de beta que d’alpha, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche en tant qu’omega. Peu de personne connaissait sa vraie nature, il déguisait habituellement son odeur avec celle de beta de Robert pour laisser des probables problèmes de côté. Peu d’entraîneurs ou de directeurs avaient compris, et Niko les remerciait toujours autant malgré les années de n’avoir rien révélé à plus de monde. Frankfurt avait été un nouveau monde pour lui, il n’y avait ni omega comme lui ni personne avec une signature omega. Sans Robert, il aurait été seul. Mais durant ces deux ans à la tête du club, Niko retiendrait qu’il avait prouvé sans le vouloir qu’un omega pouvait réussir. C’était une fierté personnelle qu’il n’oublierait pas ; comme celle d’avoir été capitaine pendant un temps de la Croatie.

 

Mais Munich, Munich était différente, une ville plus grande, plus riche, plus forte. C’était tout de suite moins facile de s’adapter, comme dans sa jeunesse. Munich était une ville réservée aux alphas à caractère, pour les gens comme Ante ou Luka. Pas pour lui. Peut-être que ce n’était pas tant la ville qui était différente, mais juste lui qui n’était pas dans les normes… Niko ne comptait pas baisser la tête, sa condition ne déterminerait pas son avenir, pas tant qu’il se battrait pour laisser les cauchemars de la vielle de côté. Le club avait à la fois très peu changé en quinze ans et énormément changé en quinze ans. C’était toujours Uli à la tête du club, mais à part Hasan, Niko ne connaissait personne. Enfin, il avait parlé avec Neuer et Müller cinq minutes, à tout casser. Il n’y avait plus Philipp ou Bastian. Mais Niko garderait sa peine de côté, ses larmes avaient peu de valeur de toutes façons, il était là pour mener l’équipe à la victoire, pas pour se lamenter.

 

Être omega à Munich n’était pas une expérience plaisante, pas quand la majorité des joueurs étaient alphas, et l’autre partie de l’équipe beta. Seul Hasan avait compris ce que ça pouvait représenter pour lui, toute cette pression supplémentaire, et lui permettait de souffler de temps en temps en venant le voir pour décomplexer. Hasan était resté l’un de ses meilleurs amis et Niko était vraiment heureux de ne pas l’avoir perdu avec les années, c’était quelque part son dernier espoir avant de tout abandonner avec Robert. Ils étaient tous les deux dans son bureau autour d’une bouteille de whiskey, les fêtes de Noël leur permettant de prendre quelques semaines de repos. Hasan avait gardé son attitude nonchalante, le classement actuel ne leur plaisait absolument pas et Niko avait bien conscience des responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules depuis son premier jour. Mais aujourd’hui il voulait profiter et se reposer un peu, il était fatigué de cette tension étrange. Heureusement, Brazzo le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ils discutaient de tout et de rien mais pas du Bayern, après six mois à n’entendre parler que de ça, un peu de changement lui faisait du bien.

 

Enfin, Niko allait bien jusqu’à ce qu’il sente la première palpitation traverser sa chair pour frapper son cœur. Dans un réflexe des plus humains, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine en cherchant à calmer ses battements cardiaques, Niko ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué ça, mais il ne voulait ni que ça continue, ni que ça se reproduise. Hasan n’avait pas attendu pour se précipiter à ses côtés, vérifiant son pouls sans vraiment lui demander. Niko voulait le rassurer, mais au plus profond de lui, il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu’un événement comme celui-ci se produirait.

 

« Tu vas bien Niko ? » Hasan lui demanda en posant à son tour sa main sur sa chemise pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait

« O-Ouais, une douleur passagère. » Niko était presque sûr que c’était plus et qu’il ne serait pas heureux de la suite des événements

« Ne force pas trop surtout, et profite de la pause pour te reposer ! » Hasan savait être persuasif, du moins d’habitude

« Bien compris, Brazzo. » Niko lui sourit en tentant d’oublier ce qu’il venait juste de se passer

 

___________________________

 

Ce n’est qu’en février que Niko comprend finalement la teneur de cette douleur. Un sacré retour de flamme de l’échelle de sa vie. Tricher sur ses chaleurs n’avait pas été très compliqué, il lui avait suffi de prendre des suppresseurs à chaque fois qu’il les sentait arriver avant de continuer de jouer ou d’entraîner. Mais maintenant, le sort se vengeait d’une manière plutôt ironique : Sa future chaleur n’allait pas pouvoir être éclipsée, et Niko n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’elle tomberait au moment du match aller face à Liverpool. Alors il se retrouvait seul dans les vestiaires après le match face à Ausbourg, un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules, confronté à sa propre nature. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec sa vie et il cherchait encore.

 

Un match nul était acceptable, voire raisonnable vu la saison. Mais l’équipe, Robert, le staff et tout le reste du club n’étaient pas au courant pour sa situation, et c’était problématique. Niko avait maintenu ses syndromes masqués le temps du match, cependant, il était évident que ça ne durerait pas plus longtemps et que sa supercherie s’effriterait au monde entier. Il parcourait les couloirs d’Anfield après avoir fini une conférence de presse, une douleur comme celle de Noël avait grimpé dans sa poitrine et Niko maintenant cherchait un moyen de garder ses maux cachés une heure de plus pour n’alarmer personne. Sa main gardait un contact avec les murs, il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait se sortir entier de cette situation. Une chose qu’il n’avait pas prévu était que quelqu’un le prenne par le poignet pour l’emmener il ne savait où dans un endroit qu’il connaissait à peine !

 

« Il y a un problème avec toi Kovac, et j’essaye de savoir lequel. » Niko retint sans le vouloir sa respiration alors qu’il se retrouvait à quelques centimètres du visage de Jürgen Klopp, la différence de taille flagrante et les doigts de l’autre entraîneur toujours autour de son poignet

« Il y a un meilleur endroit pour s’excuser après ce qu’il s’est passé sur le bord du terrain tout à l’heure. » Niko ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il voulait juste éloigner cette discussion de sa nature cachée

« Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. Je te parle de cette odeur de beta que tu traines avec toi. » Merde merde merde

« Je suis un beta. » Niko devait mentir pour protéger son secret

« Non. Tu es différent. » La force de l’alpha sur son poignet s’intensifia alors que Jürgen approchait son visage du sien encore plus, Niko commençait à avoir peur

« Klopp, lâche-moi. » Niko n’aimait pas du tout que l’alpha se croit supérieur à lui, ce n’était pas parce qu’il était un omega qu’il devait se soumettre

« Tu es un omega. Ta chaleur va commencer. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais la même odeur que ton frère, maintenant je comprends, c’est ta couverture. »

« Laisse-moi partir, j’ai des choses à faire. » Niko n’avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, il avait déjà fait face à des alphas, mais jamais à des alphas pures et forts comme Klopp

« Tu aurais dû demander à reporter le match, j’aurais pu attendre. Imagine que quelque chose ce soit passé et que quelqu’un t’es trouvé dans cet état avant moi. Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Les supporters sont orgueilleux Niko, tu n’es pas à Munich ici ! Tous les joueurs en plus sont des alphas ou des betas, personne n’aurait pu t’aider ! C’était stupide de ta part ! » Jürgen s’exclama en ne lâchant toujours pas son poignet, Niko commençait à avoir mal à cause de sa prise sur sa peau

« Jürgen lâche-moi, je ne veux pas en discuter ici, je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! Je suis venu ici en sachant exactement ce qui allait se passer pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas abandonner, tu comprends ?! C’est toujours plus facile pour les alphas, vous n’avez pas de problèmes, pas de secret qui vous ferez passer pour plus faibles que vous ne l’êtes vraiment, non, vous êtes même plus forts aux yeux du public ! Vous n’avez pas de préjugés dégradants, pas de problèmes inévitables ! Je suis le seul à savoir ce que je veux faire, ce que je _dois_ faire ! Je n’ai pas besoin qu’un alpha de plus ne me dicte ce dont j’ai besoin ! » Niko n’avait pas pu contrôler le flot d’émotion qui avaient pris possession de son corps, il avait juste proclamé tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, se dégageant ainsi de la poigne de Klopp

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Niko, qu’est-ce que tu caches d’autre ? » Jürgen lui demanda en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, Niko préféra ne pas réagir alors qu’il reprenait son souffle

« Tu ne connais pas ça Jürgen, tu ne me connais pas… »

« Niko, je ne comprendrais effectivement jamais entièrement ce que les omega vivent, mais je ne suis pas l’un de ses alphas possessifs et violents, je ne cherche que le bonheur des gens autour de moi. »

« Jürgen, peu importe ta bonté, je reste un omega et tu n’es pas le seul alpha que je côtoie, il y en aura toujours d’autres, rien ne changera pour-… » Niko n’arriva pas à finir sa phrase alors qu’il sentit une nouvelle palpitation plus forte que toutes les précédentes frapper sa poitrine

« Ça va ?! » Klopp lui demanda en accentuant sa prise sur ses épaules

« Il faut que je rentre… »

« Niko, non, c’est ta chaleur ! Qu’est-ce que tu as fait de tes suppresseurs ?! »

« Ils ne fonctionneront pas Jürgen, je les ai trop utilisés, je suis obligé de subir cette chaleur-là. »

« Hölle… Je t’amène chez moi, et je me fous de ce que tu penses et du Bayern, c’est pour ton bien. Tu vas passer des heures horribles et je préférerais être sûr qu’aucun gars de Munich ne profite de toi. »

« Robert devrait être mis au courant… » Niko sentait que la douleur allait totalement l’envahir, alors il profitait de ses dernières forces pour essayer de résonner Jürgen

« Je le ferai plus tard, ce soir tu es ma priorité. » Jürgen passa son bras sous les siens pour le supporter, c’était plutôt ironique, mais Niko n’avait pas envie de commenter, il était trop fatigué.

 

_____________________

 

Niko ouvrit les yeux grâce à la lumière du soleil filtrée par des rideaux. Son corps était engourdi, mais c’était mieux qu’à Anfield. Il leva les yeux du lit dans lequel il dormait pour voir Jürgen de dos en train de cuisiner dans une pièce à quelques mètres. Il se surprit à sourire avant de rabattre la couverture sur son corps, Niko allait se reposer encore quelques minutes avant de faire face à sa propre nature.

 

Fin


End file.
